eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.03
January 9th, 2014 The 'Icicle's End' event has ended, the Glacial Plans is no longer available but Jonesy will remain in Eldevin City for a few days if you still have currency to trade. Specials Gathering Booster - 10% off - 54 Eldevin Points Crafting Booster - 10% off - 54 Eldevin Points King of Dance - 50% off - 1000 Eldevin Points General Added Simple Menus option which makes it a single click for menus that have only one option. (Defaults to off, change in your settings panel) Added player inspect option to player right click menu and a chat command /inspect playername Experience gained from Crafting and Gathering has been increased. Experience gained from all quests has been increased. Gold gained from vendoring all crafted items has been increased. Improved auto attack so you can now queue auto attack while still in an action. You can now click on player names in chat to access common actions. Content Added the requirements "Respected Among Your Peers" and "Crimson Hatred" to the achievement "Uniting The Table". Lowered the cost of all tier 1 crafting components. Re-balanced the cost of some secondary profession crafting components. (Alchemy and Cooking) Lyell has upgraded his Blacksmith work area. The Butcher and Fishmonger have run out of stock of high level gathered items. Updated "Alchemy Daily 7" to take 3 Crafted Accuracy Elixirs, removing the need for Elemental Flakes to complete it. Updated the prices of the Wrathfang Boots and the Wrathfang Gloves to bring them in line with the rest of the level 40 set pieces. Bugs Fixed an issue number of creatures being weaker than they should have been. (Low HP and Damage) Fixed an issue where Spell damage and healing wasn't reduced correctly when the casters essence was broken. Fixed an issue where none of the reputation achievements would be awarded. Fixed an issue where the Artist would head to bed despite his painting being stolen, meaning you would have to leave and reenter his home to progress in the quest. Fixed an issue where the "Untimely Death" achievement would not award. Fixed an issue where Daishin Tilvani was not displaying quest indicators correctly for "A Suitable Fragrance". Fixed an issue where the door exiting the Mythos School wasn't letting anyone out. Fixed an issue where you were able to pick up 5 Barrels of Grog instead of 3 for the quest "Groggy Thieves". Fixed an issue where the Party Horn emote was showing chat commands for the Jazz Trumpet emote. Fixed an issue where Heroic and Fabled items were not being track in the relevant stats. Fixed an issuewith Think Fast talent not being applied. Fixed an issue with the Group Summon allowing teleports to some invalid PvP Areas. Fixed an issue with the Reinforcement buff getting readded on resurrect after leaving Trappers Atoll. Fixed an issue with 'New Ideas' where player cannot get replacement item from Enziostein. Fixed an issue with some sound effects overlapping. Fixed issue with player being unable to complete Culling quests involving Khalen after completing "Cause and Effect". Fixed an issue where some effects like life steal on hit would apply twice when you equipped certain items. Fixed an issue where the server select tooltip was showing a friend that wasn't online. Fixed an issue where gems and random item effects didn't show in the receiver's trade window tooltip. Fixed an issue where essences sometimes wouldn't show their random stats when equipped. Fixed an issue where 'Garai Coliseum' completions were not being tracked by stats. Fixed an issue with the Crimson Lord in Concealed Den was a lower level than expected. Fixed an issue where repair and sell costs for some weapon types were not always calculated correctly. Fixed an issue with the Force of Nature arena sometimes spawning too many mobs at once. Fixed an issue with some Jewelry Crafted Items requiring the wrong components. Fixed an issue with "Test the Waters" no way to replace stage 4 item. Fixed an issue with the Birth Stone founder item not being splittable Category:Patch Notes